Muses and Grins
by tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08
Summary: Sumire muses. Koko grins. My contribution to May Madness :  RXR KokoXSumire


**DISCLAIM: I do not own Gauen Alice. If I do, Jinjin would be in tutu all the time :D**

**PS. **Made out of boredom. Im telling you, 2 hours in Physics and you cant help to make something out of it :D

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE YOU<strong>

_**tangerine-jujube08**_

* * *

><p><em>Did you even know how much hate you?<em>

_A lot._

_A lot that I can make a list out of it. Rather, a lot that I've bothered to make a list out of it. (now that just sounds weird)_

_Let's get down to business._

_I hate that you always tucked that annoying piece of my hair back to my ear when you already know that it will fall back again. I hate how you would repeat the gesture over and over again when I know it's even useless. I hate that just to make you stop, I would pull my hair into a bun and keep my hair out of my face. And I hate that when I ask you it's better that way, all you say is "I know"_

_I hate that you bear to watch boring chick flicks with me. I hate it that when the good part comes, I hate that you already have the tissue box, ready to spar with a liter of my tears. I hate that when my tears finally subside, you smiled at me making me feel all better. And when I asked you how did you even know when to give me my Kleenex, all I get is "I know"_

_I hate it how much you value my gifts. I hate how all of them are in good condition as if it were never opened. I hate it when you can enumerate all the things I have given you up to the little details. And if I teased you that if it really matters, I'll buy you different gifts every year. You tilt your head towards me and respond, "I know"_

_I hate that you make me obey you. I hate it when you get too stern when I sleep a little later than my intended sleep hours. I hate it when you get "bossier" that my mom. I hate it that you have to make sure I was asleep before you can even start dreaming. And before I sleep, I hate how much you pay attention when I mumbled something incoherent about you being a cold hearted person that makes me sleep on time. As I close my eyes to leave unconsciousness, I can hear the smile in your voice and a subtle "I know"_

_I hate that you tease me. I hate that you even find something funny in all the crap I've been through just to make me hate you more. And when I say how much I hated you for that, I hate that you just smiled at me like you've planned this all along and say "I know" _

_I hate that you make me forget how bad my day was that all I ever think about was strangling you. And if I did, I hate that you make me feel all guilty for hurting you. And when I started to say sorry, I hate that you just smile, shrugged it off and whisper, "I know."_

_I hate that you even know me better than myself. I hate it when you give your advice and I am stubborn to admit that you are right. And when I do admit that you're right, all I can hear is a faint "I know."_

_I hate that with just one glance, you already knew what's wrong. I hate that you go over the top just to know what's bothering me. And when I asked you how did you even knew that something's wrong, you just smiled knowingly and say, "I just know"_

_I hate it before I even start to speak; you knew everything I'm gonna say. And it pisses me off that even before I open my mouth, you already said what I'm supposed to say. I tried to punch you and inquired if you're a mind reader to read my mind, but all I got from you is a goofy grin and a big "I just know"_

_I hate that when I cry, you're always there for me. Teasing me and letting me forget that I'm really crying and all I've even think about is how to get back at you for doing that. And when I tell you, scratch that, when you hear all my murderous thoughts of getting even, you grinned mischievously and say "I know"_

_I hate it when you make me feel all vulnerable, like a freakin' porcelain doll that might break any moment. I hate it when you make me feel dependent in you. And when I admit that I am too weak to take it on my own, you just soothe me and mumbled "I know"_

_I hate it how you make a complete utter idiot of yourself just to make me smile. And when I do, I hate it that makes me feel special that you would embarrass yourself just to make me feel a little better. I hate it that I feel so bad that I've put you through humiliation just to make me laugh. And when I admit how much it make me feels, you, with twinkling eyes just say, "I know"_

_I hate you that you make me feel fuzzy inside. I hate that you make me feel that I've eaten a bunch of butterflies whenever you're around. I even hate you more that seemed very aware of that every time. How about we exchange stomachs eh? You just laughed at my face when I complain how my stomach is in knots and replies, " I know"_

_I hate that you make me think the unthinkable. I hate that you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world when we're together which is crazy cause there are more than 82 million out there. And when I admit that I'm crazy enough to think about that, all you can say is "I know"_

_And I hate you that Im running out of things to hate about you. I hate that when every time I tried to say something that I hate, it has the opposite effect._

_I hate that I've wasted an hour of my life just to say something I hate about you. I hate that you make the time fly so much faster when I think of you._

_Damn. I really do hate you for that._

_Lastly, I hate that you made me realize that I did this hate list for nothing. For hate doesn't even really cover what I feel for you. I hate that you made me do something stupid just to show you how much I hate you. I hate you._

_Wait, did I mention that I hate your guts to tell me that you never love me? I hate that you always tell me that you never love for your feeling can never be covered by the word love itself. _

_I hate that you confuse me. I hate that all the logical thoughts disappear in my brain whenever I ponder the thoughts you shared._

_Wow. Im so messed up. All thanks to you!_

_I hate you you know? I really really hate you._

_But still,_

_I can never have the nerve to leave you all alone without taking your hand._

_And for that, I hate you_

_I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!_

_Oh and before I forget, I hate that you planned a date last morning. I hate that you showed up my door, with white roses and chocolate dressed up nicely while I was still in my jammies. Next time, say something about the time and attire okay?_

* * *

><p>She sat still, her eyes never breaking contact to a certain mind reader. Smiling, he stood up, walked towards the opposite end where she's situated.<p>

"Done musing?" Koko asks goofily

_Watchathink Koko Crunch?_ She can't help but smirk. Even though she doesn't say a thing, she always knew that he's there always listening. He always knew everything, even everyone's deepest secrets and fears. _Nosy brat._ She snorts.

"You hurt me with your words love." He pretended to be hurt, hands on top of his chest, looking melancholy at her.

She huffed. _Stop pretending that you didn't enjoy that… "_love" She whispered in a barely audible voice.

His eyes widened for a second, but then his smile was replaced by an even bigger smile than the first. _I don't even think that's possible_

"Oh, it's possible alright? I did just that okay?" He continued to answer her. But Sumire is determined. _Im not talking to you, after you did last morning. _

"Well technically we're talking right now." He smiled more, his eyes bearing the same mirth of amusement from his face.

_Whatever. _She looked outside the window, training her eyes to the familiar scene of Sakura petals dancing across the wind. _Beautiful._

"Beautiful indeed." She looked to her left, hearing his voice but in deeper timbre bearing seriousness and honesty. She was greeted by a set of brown eyes looking directly and intently at her. She blushed. _Oh God, if he could just kiss me right now, I'd die a happy woman. _She almost smiled but suddenly she remembered something. _Crap. He read minds. _She gasped at her own realization. He looked at him, having a teasing expression etched to his face. She was about to reprimand him for invading her personal space, but then, she was silenced by his soft lips.

And just like anytime, all her rants and rational thoughts left her. But her most important message was loud and clear.

_Happy anniversary my freaky mind reader._

Koko just opened his eyes, looked at her and deepened the kiss

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading Peeps! :)<p>

Tell me watchathink :)


End file.
